Criaturas
A creature is a Dungeon inhabitant a player uses to carry out tasks. Most work mostly autonomously, but some require direct orders to carry out their intended tasks. Most can be trained and upgraded, but the main workers Goblins cannot be. Main stats This is a list of all creatures with base stats. Please refer to the What it all Means section for a full description of column headings. 1Upkeep Cost is for a Level 1 unit. Combat stats This is a list of all creatures with base combat stats. Please refer to the What it all Means section for a full description of column headings. 1 Damage types and resistances where activated on 5/24/11; the resistances are as follows: physical, magical, fire, cold, electricity, poison and disease. 2 Delay is the number of combat rounds between attacks Creatures training stats Summary about all creatures training costs and training conditions Creatures training summary What it all Means Main Stats Class: Each creature has a classification of either Humanoid, Demon, or Undead. Some Furniture and Rooms may affect a particular class of creature. Spawn Time: The length of time it takes a creature to show up in your dungeon after its bed has been placed. This is also the length of time it takes for a new creature to appear after the previous one has been killed. Note that in this circumstance, the replacement creature's timer will not start until after the next payday. Upkeep Cost: The food, gold, and other resource requirements of a Level 1 creature. These resources are consumed every payday. These requirements increase by 20% for every creature level. Spawn Room: The room requirements to place the creature's bed. Tiles per Hour: The movement rate of creatures on the Overworld Map. Technology: The Technology required to craft the creature's bed. Please note that you must also have the appropriate technology to build the room that this furniture is placed in. Size: Used to determine the Point Value of each creature. Each creature's Point Value is its Level times its Size. Combat Stats Health: The total amount of damage a creature can take before it is slain. This value increases by 20% for every level. Speed: The number of rounds before a creature may take another move action. Carry: How much loot a creature may carry after a successful raid attempt. This value increases by 20% for every level. Accuracy: Used to determine whether a creature hits or misses on an attack action. A high attack value means the creature should hit more often. Defense: Used to determine whether a creature is hit or missed. A high defense value means the creature should be missed more often. Damage Type: Damage falls into one of six categories: physical, magical, fire, cold, electricity, poison and disease. Damage: A successful hit reduces a creature's health by this amount. This value increases by 20% for every level. Delay: The number of rounds before a creature may take another attack action. Awareness Range: The number of tiles a creature can perceive and react to visible creatures. A creature that is unaware of an attacker takes no actions until the attacker moves within Awareness Range or it is attacked. Attack Range: How far away the attacker can be from its target. Values greater than 1 are considered Ranged Attacks. Move Type: Whether the creature must move across rooms tiles (Ground) or can Fly over lava. Pillage: The amount of damage a creature deals on a Pillage attack. This value increases by 20% for every level. Resistances: The percent of damage mitigated from an attack of the corresponding Damage Type. 100% mitigation equals total immunity. Tank: The number of Melee Attack creatures the unit may be attacked by at once. Subsequent attackers must target a separate creature. Range Tank: The number of Ranged Attack creatures the unit may be attacked by at once. Heal Rate: The amount of Health an injured creature recovers after every payday. Category:Goblin Keeper Wiki